Friends or rivals
by Lostiecat7
Summary: Gggaaaaaagh!I fixed my story so it would make more sense but now i have to either delete this story forgood or twist it to fit! So cknsider this fic as under renovation or something ugh...
1. Chapter 1

The titans east were visiting the titans when some unexpected company arrived...

"Ugh... Minecraft is so boring right now!"

"I know! Everything is so easy! They need to update it..."

"...Dude, did you hear that." Beastboy said to speedy

"Hear what? I don't hear anything!"

"Exactly, everything was silent for like a second."

"Huh, weird..."

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room, blinding the titans.

The light settled after a few seconds to see two new faces in the tower facing their backs toward the group.

"ARE YOU FRIKIN' KIDDING ME, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE NOW!" An aggravated voice yelled as the young girl spun around to face the group.

Immediately realizing who most of them were, Akira's face turned beet red as the other girl turned around.

"heh... Hi guys" Akira said with a short wave.

"AKIRA!" Starfire squealed running over to her

'oh crap' she thought to herself, just remembering about Starfire's bone crushing hugs, But too late to react.

"It has been such a long time yes?"

"Starfire...can't breathe"

Starfire immediately drops Akira and stares at the dark haired girl.

"Who is this with you?"

"Oh yeah, this is Sonya, she's Stella and I's best friend"

"It's so very nice to meet you new friend!" And she was about to hug her when she teleported to across the room with flurries of purple dust.

"I forgot to mention she isn't big on hugging."

"oh, I understand, the friend raven isn't the hugger either."

"So, should I show you around?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Ok, so this is Starfire..."

"Greetings new friend"

"Um, hi"

"raven..."

"Hi"

"Hi"

But when they shook hands, an electric shock ran through their veins... Hm... Interesting.

"bb, or beastboy."

Uh, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling baby."

"..." Sonya had one of those no comment looks on her face.

"Uh, Cyborg"

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"And robin, the leader of the titans"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Well that's everyone, but who are the rest of you?" Akira said quizzically, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, that the titans east " robin said to Akira

*crickets*

"That live in another city"

*still crickets*

Sonya slaps her palm to her face "there are probably different titans to fight crime in other cities genius!" Sonya says, clearly annoyed.

"Ooooooh... And Sonya, you're completely right, I truly am a genius" Akira said just to bug the crap out of her... It backfired"

"... Wow, you really do have a crazy imagination.."

"Why thank...Hey!" Akira said, finding out that it wasn't a compliment

"So... "Sonya says politely "shall we continue introductions…?"

"Oh right. This is bumblebee" robin said

"Hi, I'm bumblebee, leader of titans east"

"Hi" Sonya said

"Hey" Akira

"sup, I'm Roy Harper but call me speedy." Speedy said wiggling his eyebrows and looking Sonya over." Sonya's eyes turn cold and bitter, she stepped closer to him and whispered.

"I don't, care who the hell you think you Are but if you so ever do that again or anything of the like, I will smack that smug look off your face so hard all the photos in your wallet are gonna cry..." She stepped back With the same look in her eyes almost piercing his skin.

But he paid no mind to the threat, the girl looked harmless. And then introduced his friend Aqualad and Mas y Menos.

They got to know each other for a little bit, raven and Sonya glancing over at each other now and then and Akira sort of hanging out with everyone, when ravens worst nightmare came true...

"Ooh, you know a thing I did not do the forgetting of, the spree of shopping!" Starfire said Akira promised that when she returned I, Akira, and raven were to go on a spree of the shopping!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" raven yelled at Akira from across the room

"well Starfire did the puppy eyes so I totally gave in... C'mon Sonya let's go..."

"woah,woah,woah, hold the bacon! I'm not involved in this!"

"I'm not asking for your permission..." And grabbed her hand and snatched something from her hand

"Come on, let us do the shopping" as bee (who decided to tag along) and Akira bringing up the rear end ( she didn't exactly like shopping THAT much, though she didn't mind going) gripping Sonya's hand, walked out of the room with Starfire, who was dragging raven behind her. But before a being dragged out fully into the hallway Sonya grabbed and hung on the common room door for dear life, and looked in the common room from outside in the hallway

"Help meeee" she said in a hushed tone to the titans left in the room.

Speedy walked up to the common room door and pressed the button to make the elevator like door close slowly

"Bye" speedy said innocently, trying to mask his laughter.

"ROY HARPER!" She yelled and she let go of the door

As the doors closed, she heard a great cry of laughter erupt from the room.

"Okay, Roy Harper, two can play at this game" as she smiled evilly

Akira, who overheard this, sighed as she pictured what Speedy tombstone would look like when she saw it at the end of the day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been one and a half hours since the girls went off (some unwillingly) to the mall.

"You know when you closed the door on Sonya, you realize she's gonna kill you when she gets back." Cyborg said as he, yet again, creamed beastboy at a video game.

"Psh, she wouldn't even be able to hit me... what are you guys looking at..."

He turned around to see that the girls had gotten back and Sonya was right behind him with her(what she called a ender ring on and was NOT happy. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the common room window.

"hey robin," she asked him" how long do you think that drop is" pointing to the ocean below the tower

"I don't know, more than 200 feet?"

"Eh, a bit too short but still rewarding." CRASH! She bound and threw him out the window using telekinesis

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Speedy screamed as he fell towards the ocean, waving his arms frantically.

"My work here is done." She said as she sat in a seat and pulled out her huge book.

"Dude, this isn't even our house!" Akira said waving her arms crazily in front of Sonya's face.

"It's okay, we're used to it, because SOMEBODY KEEPS THROWING BEASTBOY OUT OF A FRICKIN' WINDOW EVERY FIVE SECONDS!" Cyborg said in annoyance to raven

"WHAT, it's for a good cause." Raven said, soon after to hear Sonya snickering behind her book.

A little while later, Beastboy and raven looked out the window to see if speedy was alive down there, only so see a furious speedy, about to murder Someone . They stared at each other curiously. Then beastboy gave her a sly look.

" you can't keep your eyes off me, I know you want me..." He said in a flirty tone Raven slapped him with her book across the back of his head. "Ow."

A loud scream like yell was heard through the hole in the common room window.

"SONYA, YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!" Cyborg, robin, beastboy and Akira tried to hold back their laughter, but a few seconds later, everyone from the common room started laughing their butts off, even raven and Sonya flashed a quick grin. Speedy was so full of himself .Even though most of the people in the room wore costumes, NOBODY said they had a outfit on, except for those girly girls in Gotham city. He came into the common room with seaweed and sand covering almost every inch of his body. They began to howl with laughter, some rolling on the floor, with Sonya a few feet in front of him with a grin of victory on her face, until speedy dumped sea water from a beach pail on her head. The whole room grew silent, Cyborg wishing he could remember where he put his video camera. "ha, you can't even dodge." Speedy said to a dripping wet but almost freakishly calm Sonya.

"Don't underestimate me..." She said as she teleported near the fridge , then teleported out of sight, she grabbed the back of his collar from behind and dropped ice cubes down his almost dry undershirt "...you'll live to regret it " she said letting go of his collar and walking swiftly out of the room.

"c-c-old" speedy whimpered.

"Wow speedy, I didn't know your girlfriend fought dirty" Cyborg said

Sonya, not fully out of the room teleported by Cyborg and used her telekinesis to lift him into the air with her once bluish slightly purple tinted eyes now glowing a Scarlett red, A in humane cry let out of her mouth, as purple light wrapped around Cyborg throat.

"Sonya STOP!" Akira yelled

"I CAN'T!"

Akira rushed over to her and grabbed the ender ring off and she dropped to the floor in pain.

"what's wrong with you?!" Speedy said to her

She looked up at him in sorrow and teleported away

Raven and beast boy had a déjà vu moment, there was something weird about Sonya and speedy, and with a look at each other, they knew they were gonna get to the bottom of it. They quietly exited the room.

"Speedy! Seriously! If you were even smart enough to know what's going on you would never have said that you jerk!" Akira said eyes glowing teal in anger.

I'm going to find her; anyone who would like to join me is welcome." And with air bending she was off

"I'm gonna follow her" robin said

"I'm in on that" Cyborg said

The rest of the team in the room nodded their heads.

"Speedy?" Robin asked

"I'll be there, I gotta do something first."

The rest of the team turned to the common room doors and left, leaving speedy alone. He looked out the broken window to a cave in a mountain...

He knew exactly where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey bbraefurevr here, sorry if this chapter looks wierd, I dunno what happened with my iPad when I copied and pasted, and yaaaaay! I got my first positive comment, heh not my first comment ever though ~/~' anyways, this chapter probably was not worth the wait at ALL, but school has been nuts! Anyways, onto chapter 3...

With Sonya...

She stood in the dark space with purple dust settling around her. She started walking farther and farther into the cave when she tripped on something.

" woah... Huh?" She picked up a flashlight. "What's this doing in here?"

She turned it on, it flickered on then burned out. " crap... Dumb flashlight."

"Hello?" Speedy said as she heard him enter the cave.

" go, away..."

" no..."

" you can't stay here, you're going to die."

" I'm not going anywhere."

" ok fine, die then!"

A minute passed in silence. He walked closer, deeper into the cave.

" Sonya, I need to talk to you..."

" you already are."

" if you don't want to talk to me, talk to me for the sake of the team, the safety of the team"

"..." She took a deep breath and let it out.

" she walked out where speedy was and started to speak...

With raven and beast boy...

" something weird is going on." Bb said

" well, ya don't say?!"

" no not that weird thing, speedy and Sonya."

" well," Raven began " now that you mention it, ever since I shook Sonya's hand I've been getting these weird images in my brain, though I know they aren't,but, they feel like.. memories..."

" That's weird, but that didn't happen with me and speedy when I met him, and not with Sonya either."

" Maybe it's because there isn't a brain to put images into."

" hey!"

" just kidding beast boy!" Raven said as she side hugged him, wait...WHAT?!

" GAH!" They screamed as they jumped away from each other.

" dude... There's definitely something weird here..."he said, Starting to make a u turn for the common room doors.

" yeah it was like my binds from emotions were lifted for a second, it felt... Nice, but not normal."

" we need to figure out what's going on." He said speeding quickly towards the doors.

When she finally caught up to him, he claimed he wanted to catch up with Akira and the group, but nobody knows the real reason he wanted to get out so fast... ;)

With Sonya and speedy...

They stood face to face with each other, with Sonya in the shadows.

" The last time this happened, I almost destroyed my home, and when I was Normal... The people I loved were terrified of me, any trust with anyone was snapped in half and was obliterated with my normal life." She hung her head and stepped into the light.

" I can't say how you feel, but I have a lot of friends who do... Beastboy, raven, and a lot of others. I'm sorry for being a jerk."

" it's ok, I understand why you said that, sometimes people are like that to protect their friends because they care, and for some, because there the only thing you have left..."

Speedy hesitated for a moment with a furrowed mask

" how did you know that about me..."

" I didn't... It's just what a very good friend told me, the one who I truly know wasn't afraid of me and trusted me ..."

" Akira..."

"No, Stella Ramone, Akira's twin, one of the best friends anyone has ever known, you haven't met her." Speedy sat down near the cave opening and Sonya sat next to him.

" she has a twin!"

"Yep, she wasnt a real talkative person, unlike Akira, and the girl could get lost in deep thought at the strangest could be annoying, but she was like genius in a teens body. She wasn't always like that though, she used to be just like me, then one day she came to school, and for once in her life, her eyes held unconditional love, peace and understanding. She would understand how and why anyone would act in five minutes, and if they had wronged her, she would forgive them almost instantly. "She sighed and slumped.

" what happened," speedy said staring at her pale face, her long jet black hair in the sunlight, and her deep blue eyes with a tint of purple,She was...beautiful. She turned away from him.

" I teleported her somewhere when I was ... Whatever I thinks she's dead, and I know in their minds that- " she hesitated for a short moment, I could tell her heart was slowly cracking" -that they blame me."

Speedy, who almost like kid flash, was a player with the ladies. He was excellent in battle, and had a couple of fan girls here and there. Life was good, but ...this girl was special,her story was unbearable to ignore he wanted to show her he cared, he felt a connection inside of his heart with her around.

" but I know you, it wasn't you, the thing you turned into wasn't you."

"Dude, you met me forty five minutes ago..." She said, crossing her arms.

" who cares!" He said with a shrug of his shoulders " all I know is that the funniest and awesomest person I've met, and I know you're a good person."

" do-do you really mean that?" She studdered, brushing a piece of her hair back.

" of course, are you kidding me!"speedy said, he stopped for a moment " I know this is a touchy subject, but what was up with you attacking cyborg."She took a sharp breath.

" its my ring" she said pointing at her bare index finger on her left hand.

" um..." Speedy said, not exactly sure what she meant by that, since there wasn't a ring on her finger.

" Akira took it off when I transformed"

" oh"

" it's called an obsiring, an obsidon ring that was supposed to help acts like a filter for my powers. It allows me to only use part of my powers at a time. if I wear it for a long time , it gets overwhelmed and stops working, and.."

" you turn into that..." He started

" yes," she said " and if I don't wear it for a while, same thing happens..."

"God," speedy said massaging his forehead " but if your ring filters your powers, and Akira took it off, wouldn't you have kept attacking Cy?"

"I don't uderstand it either,but I-i guess there's still a good side of me inside, that can hold it back." She stuttered, playing with the dirt at her feet.

"Well i know for a fact there is." speedy said scooting closer, expecting her to say something back, but she blankly stared back in fear her hands trembling, when she tried to breathe in, it was cut short like the air had escaped through the atmosphere. She clenched her throat, "S-sonya?" she fell back and began to wheeze and scream in pain, her her skin beginning to turn darker and darker in shades of grey. Her voice was covered by unnatural screams, her eyes glowing reddish purple.

" LEEEAVE, NOW!" sonya yelled in a muddled voice to him. Her leg bones began to grow at an alarming rate, almost splitting the skin, Like stork legs, except black colored. And when she stood, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sonya was gone, and what replaced her space was a creature of pure evil origin. A creature about three times the height of speedy, covered in jet black skin, huge crimson eyes, and no nose. It let out a demonic caw as purple dust circled it.

" Holy God..." Speedy said, black splotches starting to obscure his vision.


End file.
